


Stress at The Office

by coffeelover126



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Thomas, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Office Sex, Spanking, Sub Alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelover126/pseuds/coffeelover126
Summary: Hamilton is having issues with Jefferson.Not only does he look ridiculous every single day, he's piling more work on him than he can take.How can they effectively work this out?





	

Their arrangement was…unconventional to say the least. 

It started with Jefferson and his damn bright clothes. The way he flounced around the office, in what seemed like an endless rotation of ridiculously gaudy clothing, pissed Hamilton off to no end. Yesterday it was this brightly colored jacket with an ugly pattern, and now it was a fuchsia coat, long and what looked to be velvet.

Hamilton glared at him from his desk, watching through his open door how Jefferson hummed and he retrieved his coffee from his assistant. A coffee whiter than Hamilton’s skin, and he hasn’t been outside in months. ‘I suppose it matches his fancy attitude. It’s probably from some slave owner’s plantation in Brazil’ Hamilton thought scornfully. Jefferson, with coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in the other, strode into Hamilton’s office and set them on his desk. 

“What are those?” He inwardly groaned, but kept a straight and confident facade.

Jefferson just smirked and replied “What does it look like, Hamilton? Work. That’s where we are, remember? Or did you get too wrapped up in whatever sort of idiocy you’re thinking up for your next bill?” Hamilton looked at him astonished and looked over to his other work, which he was already behind on. Before he could properly chew out Jefferson and insult his ridiculous coat, he was already gone.

He began to type through his essay in a huff, slowly getting more and more agitated with every word that was typed. What the hell did Jefferson want him to do now? Why? Was he color blind? In that case, Hamilton thought he could maybe forgive his torrid fashion choices. However, that gave him no excuse to pass off whatever godforsaken bills he wanted Hamilton to sign and read over.

Finally Hamilton angrily ran his fingers through his hair and stopped typing. The thoughts of Jefferson frustrated him to no end. He needed a break. He texted Laurens and prayed he wasn’t as swamped with work as Hamilton was. Luckily, a few seconds later he got a reply. Hamilton went back to typing, sighing softly. He relaxed slightly and continued to revise and correct his essay. He heard a soft knock on the door frame and looked over.

There was Laurens, standing there with a bag. Hamilton nearly squealed in delight. He settled on a content hum, getting up and grabbing the bag from him and spreading out the food. There was two sandwiches, and Hamilton set aside Laurens’s weird italian meatball sub. His mouth began to water at the sight of his tuna sandwich, perfectly handmade at a sandwich shop nearby, which both of them frequent.

He shoved a huge bite of his sandwich into his mouth, moaning softly as he ate. It not only looked good, it tasted good, too. Lauren pulled up Hamilton’s spare chair and began eating as well, not nearly as desperate as Hamilton. He knew something was wrong, and after all their years of being friends, he knew that Hamilton was much easier to handle on a full stomach.

Finally Hamilton sat back, satisfied with his meal. Laurens was only half way through his sub and Hamilton began talking, only pausing to catch his breath.

“Okay, so, today Jefferson fucking pranced in like some sort of dear, and then he took his slave coffee and handed me that HUGE stack of paperwork, even though I still have work from him last week, and HE”S NOT EVEN MY BOSS. Washington is too fucking busy so Jefferson thinks he owns me, and not to mention he looks fucking awful in that jacket but literally so attractive, it’s not even funny.” Hamilton stopped for a breath and Laurens’s eyes went wide. Though they had talked about Hamilton’s love-hate crush on Jefferson, they never talked about it in-depth.

“What? You know I like him. I fucking hate that jacket, it would look better on my bedroom floor” At this point Hamilton had smirked, satisfied with his sexual innuendo. Laurens sat quietly with wide eyes, looking at him. Or more behind him.

Hamilton whirled his chair around. Jefferson was standing there with a look of absolute disbelief. He cocked an eyebrow and calmly said “Oh really?” Hamilton looked at Laurens for any sort of guidance or support. He gathered up his stuff in a rush and ran out of there. Now it was just Hamilton and Jefferson.

“Get out,” Hamilton stuttered. Jefferson merely closed the door and smirked.

“So, Hamilton, what was that remark about my coat?” Jefferson said coyly, tilting his head. As if he didn’t already know the answer.

Hamilton gritted his teeth and stood up, getting close to Jefferson. “I said it was fucking ugly and you’re colorblind. Problem?” Hamilton sneered, moving to open the door. Jefferson pinned him to the wall. effectively stopping him. “Not so fast, Hamilton. Where do you think you’re going?” Jefferson questioned, getting close to Hamilton and pinning him with his body. “I’m getting out of this fucking office, Jefferson” He hissed, moving to duck out of his arms.

Jefferson kissed him roughly, nipping at his lips. Hamilton quickly gave in to this new pleasure, opening his mouth and fighting for dominance. Jefferson quickly won and Hamilton moaned softly, thoroughly impressed. This man actually could kiss, despite his stupidly incorrect beliefs on government.

Jefferson sucked down his neck and tore off his shirt, only stopping for a second before continuing to kiss the man. Hamilton became desperate for pleasure as Jefferson sucked his neck, moaning his name quietly. He quickly took the clothing off of Jefferson, telling off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. He slid down the boxers and hummed in satisfaction at the length that sprung out. He licked a stripe down him, and Jefferson, or were they on a first name basis now? Thomas let out a low groan.

Hamilton took only the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his head. He licked the sensitive underside of the head and Thomas’s moans only got louder. Hamilton began experimentally bobbing his head. sliding his mouth up and down his cock. Thomas tugged his hair and moans one last time as he freed Hamilton from his length.

Alex looked up and Thomas was looking at him with dark eyes, full of lust.

“Bend over. Now.” Hamilton quickly got up, more than happy to fulfill his request. He bent over his desk, careful not to knock over any papers. Jefferson growled and pushed them to the floor and they scattered. Hamilton glared up and him and quickly his glare turned into a face of pleasure as Thomas started stroking him.

“Do you have lube?” Thomas inquired. Hamilton nodded and slid out his drawer, grabbing a bottle and handing it to him. Thomas grabbed it and squeezed it into his hand. Hamilton groaned as a finger teased his entrance, slowly sliding in and out until the finger bottomed out. Hamilton whined at the stretch and Thomas hummed in satisfaction. He slowly added another, speeding up his thrusts. Finally he stopped at three and Hamilton was already a moaning mess.

Jefferson dug into the drawer and found a condom, ripping it open with his teeth. He slid it over his dick and teasingly rubbed his tip over Hamilton’s lubed entrance.

“Please, please fuck me,” Hamilton begged softly. Thomas tugged on his hair and plunged into him, thrusting slowly to get him used to this sudden intrusion. Hamilton gripped the desk with white knuckles, moaning loudly he feels Thomas’s dick rub against his prostate.

Jefferson groans as he bottoms out, spanking Alex. Alexander lets out a broken moan. He felt so good, and so full. He pushed back against Thomas, wanting friction. Thomas pushed him flush with the table and slammed into him, biting his lip to hold back moans. Alexander took it well and even thrust back, gasping as his prostate is hit with every thrust. Thomas pulled Alexanders hair back and thrust into him harder.

"I'm close," Thomas groans and his thrust became sloppier. Hamilton whimpered and begs softly. Thomas releases as Alex does too, covering the side of his desk with his seed. Jefferson pulls out and takes off the condom, disposing of it into Alex's wastebasket.

"This isn't a one time thing, is it?" Alex said softly, fearing the response. Jefferson shook his head no and kissed Alex's forehead as Alex let out a sigh of relief.

So that's how it started, but most definitely was not how it ended.

It became a regular thing now, Thomas or Alex wondering into one another's office for a release, and the other was always ready to provide it, no strings attached. Until one day, at a meeting. As per usual, Jefferson and Hamilton were debating on Alexander's new debt plan. However, Thomas believed it was complete and utter stupidity.

"What the fuck even is your goal? This doesn't help debt, if anything it puts us even further into debt! It's the shittiest plan I've ever heard!" Thomas hissed, pissed at the latest plan by Hamilton.

"It only takes a small investment, at current spending the plan will work! It's a good plan!" Alexander yelled. "Fuck you!" he added quickly.

Thomas smirked and coyly replied "You already are."

A stunned silence when around the room. All at once everyone started to talk. John let out a sputtering cough and Washington's mouth gapped like a fish. There were murmurs all over the room. Hamilton turned a bright red and yanked Jefferson out of the room, slamming him into a broom closet and shutting the door behind him.

"What the fuck was that? We didn't talk about that? We aren't even dating!" Hamilton fumed. Thomas pulled him into a kiss, slow and sweet. It was nothing like any other kiss Thomas had given him. His lips molded with Alex's, tongue slowly stroking his. Thomas ran his fingers though the mess that Alexander called hair and lightly tugged, hearing a soft moan from the smaller man. He pulled away and began to talk.

"Why are we not dating? Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Jefferson asked. Hamilton nodded softly and Jefferson smiled, kissing him slowly until there was a bang on the door. They went back to work, smiling for the rest of the day. They got multiple questions, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. They were just happy to finally be with the person that they loved.


End file.
